


beautiful feeling.

by suyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, bora babie send tweet, jibo soft gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyoo/pseuds/suyoo
Summary: bora and minji watching a horror movie. bora can't sleep that night and minji comforts them in a cuddle.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	beautiful feeling.

everyone already knew that bora was always a push-over when it came to her girlfriend, minji, and tonight was no exception. bora had allowed minji to choose which movie they watched, and of course, minji chose the scariest one she could find. it wasn't that bora hated horror movies - if anything, bora was quite a big fan of them - but something about this one seemed a bit more ... eerie as opposed to normal ones. bora wasn't going to tell minji that this one seemed scary, though, because she didn't want to ruin it for minji. she knew how much her girlfriend enjoyed watching them, to her surprise considering how soft the blonde-haired girl looked, but ever since they had become best friends that wasn't the biggest surprise bora found out. so, when minji got home from work and took her blazer off, bora just lay on their couch in anticipation. (it was either anticipation or anxiety, bora wasn't 100% sure anymore). "what's wrong, sunshine?" minji asks, as she always does, as she takes her spot next to her best friend, taking bora's small hand into her own. 

"hm?" bora just replies, rubbing her thumb along minji's palm, staring into her star-lit eyes, "nothing, bub, 'm fine," she says softly, giving minji a small smile, though it doesn't fail to make minji's heart flutter and crumble inside her ribs. they just stare into each others' eyes for a few moments, seemingly getting lost, before minji sneezes cutely and it makes bora's heart do things she'd rather ignore. bora gives minji's hand a tight squeeze before motioning for her to choose the movie for tonight. she gets the message, reaching to get the remote before pressing a few buttons and before bora knew it or could object, the title screen for the movie came on and minji's soft arms were wrapped around her small waist. without a word between them, bora nestled into minji and they cuddled as they both watched the movie, feeling comfortable with each other. 

it only took around half an hour for bora to manage to scare herself, though. it wasn't that the movie was that scary - it was more her brain being stupid and imagining things around her (at one point during the film, her brain had managed to convince her that there was a murderer in the house somehow) than how scary the movie actually was. minji, on the other hand, was laughing at the absurdity of the logic the people in the movie used and was commenting on all the plotholes. during the film, minji had gone up to get some food to eat, which left bora alone for a few minutes, though she was already missing the warmth from minji, as much as she wouldn't like to admit it. she really did miss the arms around her waist, even though they had left as quickly as they had been there. after a while, minji returns back to the couch with wide eyes, and just as bora is about to ask for minji's arms around her waist, minji manspreads and shoves popcorn into her mouth, laughing loudly.

with a mouthful of popcorn, minji turns to bora while laughing and goes, "you don't think they're this stupid, right? surely, they'd know that the number one rule for an abandoned house is that you just...don't go in alone." 

bora stares at her friend before furrowing her brows, "i...i don't think horror movies are meant to be logical,"

"well, no, but -" minji stops herself, looking back at the movie and sighing dramatically, "i just think that i'd be the best person in a horror film scenario, you know? i reckon i'd do pretty well."

"aren't you scared of, like, spiders?"

"yeah, but you don't really see spiders in haunted houses," minji tells her, almost rolling her eyes at the comment, "they're full of, like, weird dead people. what if i found a ghost goth gf, bora? don't you think that'd be pretty sick?"

bora ignores the pain in her heart when minji mentions someone else being her girlfriend and just shoves her slightly, "you're weird."

"no, just imaginative. think about it. imagine having a ghost girlfriend, that'd be so cool! you wouldn't have to worry about her dying, and you wouldn't have to worry about people stealing her from you,"

bora looks at minji, confusion evident in her expression. "minji..." she sighs, "you know, if you had a ghost girlfriend, you wouldn't actually be able to see her. humans can't see ghosts! what're you gonna do, sext her on an ouija board?" she jokes, and minji seems to be genuinely contemplating it. "come on, minj, i'm sure you can find a human girlfriend. you don't need to resort to some weird ghost one."

minji opens her mouth to say something, but the scream from the show halts them both in their tracks. bora screams a string of profanities, while minji just laughs and comments on the horrible acting and timing of the jumpscare. "oh, come on, that was so weak! a child could've made a jumpscare better than that."

bora, once again, stares at her friend in disgust before shaking her head. "you are strange,"

"hm?" minji hums, looking at bora with a slight smirk on her face, "strange, how? i just like to think i'm too smart for these dumb little horror films,"

a large sigh comes from bora. "i wouldn't say too smart..." she trails off, looking her friend up and down. "i just think that you've seen way too many horror films to be considered normal that you've figured out every single possible thing that could go wrong."

minji laughs - and fuck, it's the laugh bora loves - loudly, and turns back to the film. "maybe you're right. i do watch quite a lot of horror films, but they're so fun! don't you just watch horror films when you're bored?"

"...no?" bora replies with uncertainty in her voice, staring at minji with a raised eyebrow. "are you okay? like, is there something i should know?"

minji bites her lip at this. she opens her mouth for a second, before sighing and turning back to the film. "i just think the acting is comically bad,"

bora knows that this isn't true, and that minji has something on her mind, but she decides not to question it if minji wasn't in the mood. instead, she leans closer to intertwine their fingers again, and gives minji's hand a soft squeeze as they make soft eye contact, smiling at one another again.

"i-i'm gonna make some more popcorn," minji says with a shaky voice.

\-----

it's 03:32. bora can't fucking sleep, and it's all because of the dumb horror film she and minji watched beforehand. at the time, she didn't even think it was that bad - sure, there were a few jump scares, but they never actually scared her for more than five seconds after the initial shock wore down. she'd been tossing and turning all night, unable to get those damned images out of her brain. she'd thought about calling minji a few times, knowing that hearing her voice might calm her down, especially since she knows that minji rarely sleeps anyway, but she doesn't want to be a bother.

plus, bora knows she's falling for minji, and she knows that one wrong move, and bora's gonna let something spill by accident, and she doesn't want that. she doesn't want to ruin what they have because her feelings got in the way again. on the one side, she knows that if she tries to message minji, she'll most likely be awake and they'll bea able to chat, but she doesn't want to annoy minji, despite the other girl explicitly stating that bora has never once upset, or annoyed minji whatsoever, and it'll probably stay like that until the end of time. 

with a soft sigh, bora reaches over for her phone on the bedside table and sees that she has a few notifications.

[minji<3, 03:18]  
i miss u

[minji<3, 03:16]  
i miss u

[minji<3, 03:14]  
can we watch a film together again soon pls i miss u

[minji<3, 03:10]  
lord i miss u so much

[minji<3, 03:06]  
boraaaaaaa ):

bora giggles lightly, loving how clingy minji gets sometimes, purely because of how cute she finds it. without a second of hesitation, bora goes into her phone app and finds minji's number and presses it lightly, listening to it ring a few times as her heart pounds loudly in her throat.

"hiii bora, are you okay love?"

fuck. 

"yeah, i-i just..." bora pauses, forgetting what she was going to say thanks to minji's soft voice. "i can't sleep. i miss you," she doesn't mean to say the second part, but she knows she means it, so she doesn't add anything else.

"oh? i mean, my bed is pretty big. do you wanna maybe come over?" minji offers, and bora physically feels her heart skipping a few beats inside her ribcage.

"sure! i mean, uh, yeah, why not? i'll be over in ten." bora states and minji giggles before ending the phone call, and bora doesn't really know what she's gotten into. 

\---

it's 04:13 when bora arrives at minji's house. minji complains to her about how she wasn't "over in ten", but she lets it slide because of how much she loves bora. the latter girl just smiles before sliding into minji's bed beside her, cuddling into her side slightly and looking up at her.

"i've missed you,"

"i left your house at 11pm."

"yeah, but i'm clingy," bora replies, hiding her face in minji's side even more as she says, "especially when it comes to you."

"hm?" minji hums, playing with the soft strands of bora's hair, resisting the urge to kiss the top of her head. "what was that?"

"nothing..." bora replies, smiling against minji's soft skin. "m just scared. i needed you." bora knows she's lost her filter, and if things go south, that's what she'll blame it on - the lack of sleep. 

minji hides the urge to smile with the lack of light in the dimly lit bedroom - but secretly, she's over the moon. "yeah? is that all, baby?"

bora knows the pet names are meant to be platonic, but holy shit, they do things to her heart.

she shifts once more, pressing her face into minji's stomach and whispering something that she instantly regrets, hoping and praying to god that minji doesn't hear. apparently, minji does, because the hand that was previously playing with her hair stops midway through, and bora is filled with regret and anger towards herself.

"shit." bora whispers, but minji tries to soothe her by returning her hand into bora's hair.

"nono, it's okay." is all minji says, trying to gather her words. "i mean, i-..." she stops, wanting the moment to be perfect.

bora had feelings for her. she knew that bora wasn't meant to say it, she can tell by how sleepy she is - but now that minji's heard it from her own very lips, she's over the moon even when she shouldn't be.

she didn't mean to hear bora say 'you make me the happiest' really softly, but fuck, it did things to minji's heart and she wants to hear bora say it again.

"can you repeat what you said for me, hm?" she asks softly, still playing with her hair to make sure she knows that it's okay. but, all she gets as a response is a shake of the head. "no? why not?"

"embarrassing," bora states, sinking into the sheets even more. there's a few seconds of awkward, but somehow comfortable silence before she adds, "i don't wanna make you uncomfortable."

minji whines before saying, "no. you'll never make me uncomfortable, bora. never."

"how do you know?"

"i'm fucking in love with you," minji blurts out before she can realise what's happened. bora looks up at her in shock, and minji avoids eye-contact the best she can. all colour has gone from her face, and she feels on the verge of tears. "fuck, no, i-fuck. i'm so fucking sorry. i-i didn't mean to...fuck."

bora gets up, but instead goes further up minji's torso and leans closer to her face before whispering, "minj, i'll be honest...i've been that way for a few months." bora replies, her voice shaky. "i didn't want to ruin anything, but i just...fuck. you're just so amazing, and i fell for you during one of our movie marathons. you know, the one with siyeon and yoohyeon? yeah. you just looked so fucking beautiful and i'll be honest, i kinda wanted to kiss you but, i didn't think you'd feel the same, so i just...ignored the feelings, i suppose."

minji pouts for a second, before squeezing bora's hand, and leaning forward to softly kiss bora, letting her know everything's okay. she cups her face gently, looking at her in the eye now. "hey, look at me." minji commands, but her voice is soft and wavering. "it's okay, i promise. i-i do feel the same way, i'm just too stupid to actually tell anyone how i feel."

bora giggles, watching as minji's face goes bright red, "you're so cute, kiss me." bora commands again, and minji does just that, grabbing onto her neck and pulling her closer to herself, basking in the warmth radiating off her, and the warmth of her heart, as they kiss once more and bora rests her head on minji's chest, listening to how fast her heart's beating,

"i love you," bora says softly, "it feels so fucking good to say that. i fucking love you, minji. i'm sorry for not saying anything sooner. i'm stupid."

minji tuts. "no. not at all. you're the cutest person alive, and that's final." minji says, kissing her nose softly. "for the record, i love you more."

"does this mean we're...?"

minji giggles, "wanna be ghost girlfriends?"

bora sighs before kissing her once more. "if that'll make you happy, then let's be ghost girlfriends."


End file.
